


Yes, my Queen

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Series: Sweet Dreams [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Neo is a bro, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Pet Names, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Cinder cocked her head, smiling softly at the blindfold and the sheen of blush gracing Emerald’s face. A small note on the bed reading “To Cinder -Neo” made her smile all the more. Such a thoughtful woman.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai
Series: Sweet Dreams [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/385285
Kudos: 50





	Yes, my Queen

Cinder opened the door to her private room, tossing her scroll onto the chair beside the door. Long days of checking up on Roman and keeping everyone in line always drained her more often than not. However, the trail of clothing, distinctly green and brown, littered the common room all the way back to where her bedroom was at the back of her living space. Cinder furrowed her brow, still amazed that someone would bother to get into her room when she heard the heavy breathing coming from the bedroom the closer she got. 

Cinder opened the sliding doors to find Emerald, bound with cuffs on her bed. She was a sight to see as she wasn’t entirely naked, but the wetness coming off her panties told Cinder that Emerald was thoroughly enjoying herself. Cinder cocked her head, smiling softly at the blindfold and the sheen of blush gracing Emerald’s face. A small note on the bed reading “To Cinder - _ Neo _ ” made her smile all the more. Such a thoughtful woman.

“Who is it? Neo? Did you come back?” Emerald flinched at the sound of Cinder’s heel against the floor, jerking her neck toward the sound. Cinder noted as Emerald turned to learn more about the noise that she had a small tank top covering her breasts. 

“No, Neo did not come back. But I think you know what’s going to happen her, my darling,” Cinder purred out. Cinder ran her fingers over the gooseflesh that had begun to prickle over Emerald’s skin just at hearing her voice. “Oh dear, are you scared?”

“N-no. Neo didn’t say where she was taking me though.” Emerald swallowed hard, trying to relax. 

Cinder ran her nails softly against Emerald’s thigh as she started to turn Emerald over onto her back, making her lie on her bound hands. She roughly groped at Emerald’s hips, eliciting a small cry out of her. 

“Do you want this?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me?”

“Yes.”

“The word for when you need a break is what?”

“Auburn!” Emerald hissed in a breath and ground her clit against Cinder’s fingers that had slipped between her thighs. 

“There we go, my darling. Now, you know Neo likes to bring you to me like this. This isn’t the first time, and it won’t be the last. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes my Queen.”

“That’s better.” Cinder brought her hand down hard on Emerald’s thigh, smiling at the yelp elicited from her present as well as the handprint she left on her dear girl. “I do love having you helpless like this. Makes everything all the better when you think you have some  _ semblance _ of control. Doesn’t it, Em?” Cinder ghosted her fingers over where she left the handprint on Emerald, making the woman beneath her fingers shiver at the heat coming off her body and how it felt to be soaked up with those fingertips. 

Cinder cocked an eyebrow when Emerald didn’t reply, instead fixing herself into a defiant silence that she knew would drive Cinder into playing right into her hand. Cinder knew better though, delicately touching those tanned thighs and only applying enough pressure to let Emerald know where she was. 

“Dear Emerald, do you think you can entice me into doing what you want?” Cinder licked her lips as her fingers dipped between Emerald’s legs and began rubbing at the bound woman’s clit, bringing a cry to her lips and giving Cinder the satisfaction that she had been looking for since she had started this little game upon opening the door. “I know it’s easy for you to think that you can, but from my vantage point, it seems I have the upper hand.” Cinder took her fingers away, leaving Emerald whining and wanting. Cinder sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for Emerald to get up. With her ankles tied together, the task proved difficult, eventually falling headfirst across Cinder’s lap. 

“Well now, here I thought I would have to ask you to take your place but it seems you’re ahead of schedule.” Her fingers ran over Emerald’s soft skin, and Cinder could guess she was blushing behind her hair as she stared at the floor. “Do you have anything to say to me for being a little brat?”

“No,” Emerald stated flatly. Her response was followed by a hearty slap, the print of Cinder’s hand gracing her backside from the spank. Her breath quickened, and she closed her eyes when she expected the second spank to come. Instead she found Cinder’s hand softly running over the warmed flesh, as if trying to soothe. 

“No? And here I thought you were interested in gaining your reward first.” Cinder offered no opportunity for Emerald to respond this time, spanking her twice in succession to a sucked breath and a gasp coming out of her plaything across her lap. Cinder rubbed softly where she had just smacked, easing Emerald’s panties down her hips and to her knees. She didn’t need them off entirely, but this gave her the ability to tease just enough to get what she wanted. Cinder kept her caresses light, her fingers brushing against her folds to spin a circle against the sensitive nub of her clit. She could feel Emerald tense under her before the moan of approval left her mouth, melting slowly into her touch. Cinder pulled back her hand, shifting back to a spank against Emerald’s backside while she was still taking in the pleasure she was just receiving. 

“My Queen, pleaseee,” Emerald pleaded finally, giving in far sooner than Cinder was expecting. 

“Oh? Please what?” Cinder asked, soothing her pet with a gentle touch and a return of her fingers to her cunt. She pushed one into her at first, waiting for her answer. Emerald responded in noises, not words, the blush spreading down her neck at being exposed to such vulnerabilities. She hadn’t given herself to someone like this in a while, and for it to be CInder to draw these noises out of her when she had dreamed of this for months, she was still reeling at the reality of it all. Emerald screwed her eyes shut as she searched for the words, gasping as a second finger entered her cunt alongside the first, starting to fuck her open. 

“I want to be yours, my Queen,” she managed after a moment, her voice shaky. 

“That wasn’t so hard. You think too much, my pet. So, don’t think. Obey.” Cinder slid Emerald off her lap to kneel in front of her. “Open.” Emerald complied with the request, her mouth soon filled with the fingers Cinder just had inside her. “Suck.”

Emerald squeezed her thighs together to savor as much pleasure as she could at the command. Her tongue worked slowly, nibbling lightly on the digit in an attempt to be coy. Cinder pulled her fingers back and took Emerald’s chin in her other hand, squeezing lightly. 

“I did not tell you to use teeth.” Cinder’s hand released her, and the fingers returned to her mouth, pushing a little deeper into her mouth as a way of exerting her dominance over her. Emerald swallowed them down, coating them in her saliva, wanting to make them as wet as her thighs. Cinder pulled her hand away from Emerald’s mouth, finally satisfied. She pulled out a silk scarf, securing it around Emerald’s eyes to blind her for the time being, making the young woman slightly skittish at what may happen next. Her voice came more ragged than it had been, leaning in to Cinder’s touch for comfort as she was eased back onto the bed. Cinder cocked her head, running her tongue over her lips as she surveyed what she could use on her young disciple. 

Cinder settled on the harness, securing the dildo to before strapping it to her hips and testing it to ensure it would stay. She crawled her way up Emerald’s form, untying her feet first. Cinder nudged her legs apart as Emerald gasped, startled by the unusual touch on her thigh. 

“Calm, pet. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Emerald said nothing in response, relaxing with each moment that went on with Cinder settling between her thighs. Cinder grabbed the length of cord holding Emerald’s hands together, stretching it up high to secure it to the ring bolted to the headboard.

“My Queen,” Emerald started, “But then I can’t---”

Cinder brought a finger to Emerald’s lips, hushing her before she continued. 

“If I wanted you to speak, I would ask for you to. You know the only word I want to hear you say. Unless you’re begging me to fuck you harder, then don’t bother. Am I clear?”

Emerald nodded in response. 

“Now is your last chance to back out.” Cinder rubbed the blunt head against her slick folds, bumping her clit with the end of the toy. Emerald shook her head, indicating that stopping was not in the cards. Emerald lifted her hips under her partner, trying to create friction with the toy against her clit. Cinder chuckled softly, then pushed slowly into Emerald. With hands on her thighs to steady herself, Cinder found herself amused at how tightly Emerald gripped the headboard behind them with her nails leaving faint tracks in the wood.

Cinder rocked her hips in deep as soon as they were flush with Emerald’s listening to her pet cry out at the deep penetration. Having her vulnerable like this was a delicious experience she couldn’t replicate unless under these specific conditions, and yet, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Between Emerald’s soft cries for her to move, the flexing of her thighs to urge Cinder to fuck her, Cinder found herself far more amused at staying still and teasing her further. Cinder started to pull out slowly much to Emerald’s encouragement, pausing slightly when she almost left Emerald’s cunt to start pushing slowly back in. Cinder bent to roll Emerald’s nipple between her fingers all the while she started her gentle thrusting into the pliant body underneath her that wanted more while she withheld that faster pace. The longer Cinder kept that slow pace, the more Emerald begged, not speaking in more than pleas for more. Her tone grew more desperate the longer it went, with Cinder keeping that agonizingly slow pace. 

To tease was to care in Cinder’s eyes, as she was taking the care to do the things that drove Emerald wild while ignoring her own needs for the moment. 

“My Queen, please---” Emerald whimpered, the silken blindfold starting to change color where she had begun to cry in frustration. 

“Please what, pet? You may tell me what you want.” Cinder turned her attentions to Emerald’s other nipple, making her back arch under her. 

“I need more, my Queen. Please don’t tease me like this,” she pleaded, rocking her hips with Cinder’s carefully calculated thrusts to drive the young woman wild. 

“Are you sure?” Cinder asked, fiery glee reaching her eyes. “Are you sure of what you’re asking?”

Emerald nodded quickly, insistent that she was ready for whatever Cinder had planned, as it couldn’t be worse than the denial she was enduring. Cinder kept her touches light, pulling her toy away from Emerald’s heat to keep her needing more. She could handle a bit more teasing. Cinder grazed the folds of her cunt with her fingers, not pushing forth, just caressing. Emerald whimpered in return, attempting to push her hips back for more touch, something to give her release, but Cinder stopped her. She held her hips tight, keeping them forward so she could circle the oversensitive clit between her legs. 

“I don’t think you know what you want,” Cinder stated, keeping contact ever present on her clit as she listened to the quiet chorus of moans and gasps coming from her prize for the day. She would need to thank Neo for this gift later, but for now, she could keep enjoying what she had in front of her. 

Emerald groaned in frustration, dropping her head to the pillow in front of her and starting to sob quietly. Cinder’s careful touches were more than enough to send her forth but she held back, wanting to feel full when she came for her Mistress. Her Queen. Cinder could sense her resolve breaking the more insistent her touches became, the way she tugged at the bonds holding her hands to the headboard as she was at Cinder’s mercy. 

“Do you give up, Em?” Cinder asked finally when a sheen of sweat had started to build up on Emerald’s back from Cinder’s calculated touches. She even relented a bit, pushing a single finger inside of her cunt, curling it to brush against that sensitive spot inside her that Cinder had discovered early on in their relationship. If you could call it that. 

Cinder ran her hand over her back, finally bringing her hips forward and pushing the toy strapped to her hips up against Emerald’s lips. The mint-haired captive’s breath hitched in her throat, her eyes still wet in frustration at the level of tease and denial she had endured. Cinder pushed her toy deep into Emerald’s cunt, her hand weaving around in front of her to rub her clit while she filled her. Cinder’s nails also brushed against her clit, mixing pain with pleasure before rolling to the pad of her fingers, teasing her as she started to fuck the young woman under her. Emerald’s sobs did not slow, instead mixed with the gasps of finally being allowed to build that heat in her belly that would allow her to be free of this torturous denial. Cinder briefly considered what would happen if she were to pull back far enough that Emerald couldn’t push back to her thrusts, leaving her wanting even more than before after being given a taste of being so close to completion. Emerald swallowed thickly, no longer holding herself back as she got closer to cumming the more Cinder ground her hips and rubbing her clit.

“My Queen! I can’t-- Please,” Emerald panted out, her arms taut against the bonds holding her hands together as she rose to meet Cinder’s thrusts. 

“If you cum, you’ll be mine,” Cinder whispered into her ear as she leaned forward, removing her hand from her clit to run her nails down her back. Harsh red lines decorated her sides as Emerald bowed her head. 

“I already am,” Emerald gasped out, unable to hold back any longer. Cinder felt the lessened resistance when her partner came, and raised an eyebrow at the wet spot on the bed below them. She chuckled to herself, rocking back to sit on her knees and pulling her toy from inside Emerald. Cinder could feel her skin practically vibrating with electricity, still heightened from the rush of feeling springing forth from her. 

“You made a mess,” Cinder stated as she untied her pet, unwinding the rope from her hands after taking off the blindfold. 

“That’s entirely your fault though. Did you like the plan Neo and I came up with?”

“Creative. Next week though? I want something with lace.”

“Yes, my Queen.”


End file.
